Vampire Knight, Parallel Dimension
by VKhrt
Summary: what if yuuki wasn't so angelic in vk? what would happen! hi this is my first fanfic and first vk story,plz review :
1. Chapter 1

My random Chat, please review!

Me: Hi I _**VERY**_ new ^.^

Strangers: Oh really?

Me: Yes.

Strangers: Well... -_- Welcome

Me: Thanks?

Strangers: Is this your first story?

Me: Uh... DUH!

Strangers: Well, good luck, it's a dangerous world of crazy fans out there. ( Ha ha JK .)

Me: Thanks again? 0.o?W

Strangers: Well we'll read your story, how does that sound?

Me: YOU BETTER OR YOU WILL GO TO HEAVEN!

Strangers: REALLY? 0.o

Me: Uhhhh...Ummmm...about that...

Strangers: WHAT?

Me: NO!

Me: Gotta go...!(I will occasionaly pop in to the story italics are my comments :))

WARNING: ALMOST all of the materials used in here below DO NOT belong to me/VKhrt.

* * *

VK restart

Chapter 1

Vampires, they are nothing like human, except that the look like us but on the inside they are viscous creatures that kill us, humans to fulfill their hunger of blood lust. _And blah blah blah yeah all that beginning stuff, if you did't read or watch Vampire Knight then, YOU HAVE TO READ IT ! IT IS LIKE THE BEST MANGA/ANIME EVER! Well continuing on the story_, I Yuki Cross, am the official Disciplinary Committee member along with my "brother" Zero Kiryu, how he came to our house... _YOU SHOULD KNOW _well Zero is just, not your plain kind of boy, he can be cranky, annoyed easily so yeah if you are a fan of the night class i think you should either quit being one or just _DIE! NO ONE GETS MY KANAME SENPAI~(well it is my thought and Yuki's) _Then, Ruka came: "Kaname Senpai~" I Yuki smiled and act as happy as I could,I walked away, that Ruka, I hate her, she has been my rival as long as I have met Kaname Sepai~What if Kaname Senpai~ likes Ruka more? What if? So as the next day, I took a weapon that was never meant to be used by me, but with its nothing but dark shadow, I walked past the day class students and walked past Zero, and walked towards Ruka Souen that little vampire devil. I swung the vampire hunter sword at her, she dodges then she tries to defend herself, but before she had a chance...

I woke up in the dormitory of... could it be?...no.. it...can't...be, then I swung the shadow, it was... Kaname Senpai~

I tried to explain myself but he said: "Yuki I know what you wanted to do and why you wanted to do it... you hurt Ruka severely." Then he took out the sword stained with blood, in there I saw Ruka, in pain.

I said" But... how is that possible?...How can I see Ruka and hurt her?...Unless..."

Kaname said: "It was a trick for Vampire hunters, once you have vampires' blood on certain cursed weapons you can track the Vampires down. These are mostly used by Vampire hunters to hunt down pure-blood vampires, because pure-bloods are stronger than normal Vampires.

I said:" But how did the sword hurt Ruka? I thought Vampires heal quick."

Kaname said:"Vampire hunter swords have curses that can hurt normal Vampires."

I blushed:"I really didn't mean to, I guess I just got mad and envy."

Kaname said:"I know why you wanted to do it, I know, I am happy that you feel that way about me."

I said:"Did I black out?"

Kaname said:"No, I hypotized you and brought you here, I didn't want you to do this just because of me, and I learned that you are not as angelic as I thought."

I said:"Well, does that mean you hate me for doing this?"

Kaname smiled:"Of course not, it is good to know that my fiancee is just like me."

I blushed again and looked at my watch:"Well I have work to do now, it is time for night class to go."

Kaname said:"See you later Yuki."

End of chapter 1

A.N. I know this is really short but... i just can't think of anything so wait for the next Chap.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I DO NOT own most of the materials used in this fan fiction,although I wish I did of course~

Kaname: So Vkhrt-chan what did you want me to do?

Vkhrt: 0/0~blush please the disclaimer for me Kaname-senpai~ and please call me V for short

Kaname:Oh yeah sure... Vkhrt-ch-I mean V-chan does not own, Vampire Knight or me or any of the characters and she doesn't own some of this stuff here also, this disclaimer idea was not originally from V-chan, it was from a friend, hopefully she forgives V-chan.

V:Oh and I apologize for any OOCness

Kaname: It's ok.

V: *~blush*, thank you Kaname-Senpai

* * *

The Next Day-

*Yawn~*

I stepped out of my bed, feeling so lazy

Zero knocked on my door:" Yawn~ Yuki, time to go!"

I changed quickly and then stepped out of my dorm.

Zero walked towards me and said:"Are you ok?"

I ran to the headmaster/dad:" Yeah just tired as usual."

Headmaster was as cheerful as he can be:" Well hello my dears are you ready for breakfast?"

Zero ignored him

I answered: "Of course!"

We ate headmasters delicious food

We walked into class...

(I forgot the name, someone please review, I forgot if it is Yori) Yori was there already waiting for me

I walked towards her, and sat down while the teacher wasn't looking...

* * *

"Miss Cross and Mr. Kiryu!"

"MISS CROSS AND MR. KIRYU!"

"MISS CROSS AND MR. KIRYU!"

My head shot straight up

"Yea? What the hell do you want?"

Zero growled

I said the least annoyed I could've been at the moment:" Yes?"

"BOTH OF YOU, MAKE UP LESSONS AFTER CLASS!"

"Sigh~"

"He just won't let you guys have it easy will he?" Yori asked.

"Yea..."

I felt Zero's evil aura on my back, I shivered ~.~

If anyone was to be mad right now it would be Zero, he hates the teacher like he hates the headmaster or even worse the way he hates Kaname senpai~

*sob*(in my mind of course)

"Stupid teacher, let's just hope headmaster can save us this time..." I mumbled

If you haven't noticed at all headmaster gave us our duties so he pretty much always saves us from the make up lessons~shiver~

* * *

Zero's POV

That stupid asshole stupid head teacher, fuck you, you stupid Kaien Cross if it weren't for the duties of a disciplinary member (his not even real "relatives") I wouldn't have to listen to this shit, blah blah blah I know all this why are you telling me all this!

The teacher finally left the room!

Me and Yuki sneaked out of the window to go to the night class dorm for our duties, MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT NOW KAIEN CROSS!

As usual Yuki says Kaien would save us from all the trash later afterwards since we skipped part of class.

I have no fucking damn idea if actually does that but as Yuki says "let's hope" (although we never do get scolded by anyone but the teacher, I wish he would just let it go because we are disciplinary committee, but nope never has that happened once...)

* * *

Yuki's POV

"CRAP!" Zero yelled.

"We are so late, we watched and ran as Kaname senpai~ and all the night class students get stomped over by the crowd of fan girls...

Aha!

That Ruka bitch got stomped too!

"Serves you right"

me and Zero both said, then we stared at each other

and pretended nothing happened.

I guess Zero was most likely talking about Kaname-senpai, all I hope is that he doesn't know that I hate Ruka

I wanted to yell at Zero about Kaname Senpai, but I will not bother and am letting it go for this once,because I am afraid any further conversation is going to be nothing but harm for the both of us.

So to break the mood I say:"What do you say that we actually help them instead of watching here?"

Zero mumbled:"As if we have a choice."

I ignored his last comment because I know what he means and how he feel exactly at this moment.

I helped Kaname-senpai up and Ruka was right next to him but I quickly ran away to help Aido, who is far away from Ruka, I think they are mortal enemies, so I will try to get Aido into helping me to deal with Ruka

* * *

Zero's POV

"So how fun was it?"

I turned:" What?"

It was my mortal enemy Kaname Kuran

"Oh you know watching us especially me getting stomped over by my fan girls which you don't have?"

"Come on Kuran, you know I don't give a damn to anyone, and it was the best day of my life so far, next time, it will be the day you die!"

I walked away to help Yuki

Then there was a pat on my shoulder " I heard you were going to kill Kaname-Sama?"

Yep, that voice, Siren, Kaname's personal bodyguard,already with her as sharp as dart knives fingernails at my neck.

"Come on Siren let it go, even if he can live that long to kill me, will then I will welcome him to a death match then..."

"But he will probably be dead at the bullet of his own buddies!" said one of his lackeys Aido

"ahahahahahaha" laughed all his lackeys

I am surprised that he has so many followers and they don't care but just follow him

I guess that is a pure blood Vampire to you

but the bigger thought is

_**HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE KNOW AND HIS LACKEYS TOO!**_

* * *

Yuki's POV

What is going on with Zero?

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yea..."

His face was pale I am worried

"Zero GTF HOME and rest"

"Ok...Yuki-sama"

"ZERO GET HOME NOW, YOU LAZY ASS!"

"Ok, Mrs. Cranky Pants"

End of Chapter 2

A.N. Hey guys thanks for reading :)

Zero: Why did you let then know the SECRET!

V: 'cause I felt like it

Zero: I am going to kill you little freak!

V: *sob* *sob* I am not a freak!

Zero: Fine let's make a deal

V: What?

Zero: if you get reviews then I will forgive you, if you didn't then... I can't guarantee your survival.

V: B-but I won't!

Zero: Sorry!


End file.
